


Surprise

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, it's mako-chan's birthday today!, obligatory birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin may or may not be home from Australia for Makoto's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 7 days since I updated what.   
> I'll try to not let that happen again? But I work more hours now? So... we'll see, I guess.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it home, Makoto, the flight got delayed.” Rin sounded pretty morose, and Makoto could almost see him rubbing his neck and staring at his shoes. 

“Don’t worry about it, Rin!” The brunet smiled, staring out the window. “I don’t mind. Besides, I’m not a kid anymore, just a call is fine.” 

“No it’s not, I should be there.” Rin retorted, clearly set on his side of the argument. “At least tell me Sousuke’s with you.” 

Makoto chuckled. “He’s taking a nap on the couch.” He looked into the living room to confirm that Sousuke was, in fact, still napping on the couch; which he was. He smiled and spoke again. “Rin, don’t worry about not being here today, okay? I just want you to be safe.”

Rin frowned. “I know, but it doesn’t change the fact that I feel awful about it.” 

“I know you feel bad about it.” Makoto sighed. “Try not to think about it too much. You’ll be home tomorrow, right? So we can do something then.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Rin mumbled. “Well, talk to you later.” 

“Alright.” Makoto smiled. “I love you; be safe.” 

Rin chuckled. “Love you too. Happy Birthday.” With that, he hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket. “I hope he didn’t catch on or anything, that’d totally ruin it.” 

Makoto put his phone on the counter and ran his hands through his hair, coming out into the living room. 

“Rin called?” Sousuke mumbled from the couch, stretching with his good arm and yawning. “What did he want?” 

“Oh, he just called to say he can’t make it home today.” Makoto shrugged, sitting in the rocking chair. 

“That so?” Sousuke sat up and fixed his hair a little. “That’s unfortunate.” He yawned again, motioning for Makoto to join him on the couch. “Come here.” 

Makoto smiled and moved so he was sitting next to his husband. “Did you have a good nap?” 

“Yeah, it was fine.” Sousuke shrugged, draping an arm over the brunet and pulling him close. “Happy Birthday, by the way.” He smiled a little and kissed Makoto on the cheek. 

“Thank you.” Makoto chuckled, leaning into Sousuke’s shoulder a little bit. He yawned and closed his eyes for a moment. “Hmm, I’m a little sleepy still.” 

Sousuke rolled his eyes playfully. “Then maybe you should take a nap.” He said. “If you’re tired, it’s best to rest.” 

“I know, but-” Makoto started, only to get shushed. 

“No, get some sleep.” Sousuke repeated himself. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.” 

Makoto nodded. “Alright then,” He yawned again and made himself more comfortable. “I guess I’ll take a nap.” 

“Good. Sleep well.” Sousuke smiled and kissed Makoto’s temple, allowing him to rest his weight against his shoulder. Once Makoto was sound asleep, he took out his phone and sent Rin a text. 

To: Rin   
Subject: ------

Makoto fell asleep. You can come in now. 

 

As if on cue, the front door creaked open and Rin stepped in silently, carrying his bags over his shoulder. “Hey,” He grinned and inclined his head in greeting, gently setting his bags down. 

“Welcome home,” Sousuke nodded, smiling a little bit. “Go get changed and get comfortable before I wake Makoto up.” 

Rin rolled his eyes and came over to give Sousuke a quick kiss first. “Can’t I at least greet you properly? Geez, I was gone for three months.” He teased and started down the hall, taking his bags with him. “Wake him up while I’m changing.” 

“Alright, alright. Just go.” Sousuke waved his free hand dismissively and turned to look at Makoto as soon as Rin disappeared into the bedroom. “Makoto,” He gently shook the brunet’s shoulder, trying to wake him up. “Get up.” He saw Rin coming out of the corner of his eyes and motioned for him to stay in the hallway.

“Hmmmm…..?” Makoto yawned and opened his eyes a bit, staring at the dark haired man curiously. “What’s up…?” 

“I’m sorry for waking you up, but there’s something you need to see.” Sousuke smiled a bit. 

Makoto raised an eyebrow curiously and sat up, turning his head toward the hallway. When he saw Rin standing there, he jolted up and his eyes widened immediately. “Rin! You said you couldn’t make it home!” 

“Well, I wanted to surprise you.” Rin laughed and stepped into the living room. “I got in earlier this morning, but it wouldn’t have been any fun if I just came in and told you I made it home alright.” 

Makoto laughed and stood up, pulling Rin into a bone crushing hug. “You certainly surprised me. I’m glad you made it home alright.” 

“Yeah,” Rin smiled, pecking Makoto on the lips and squeezing him tightly. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you,” Makoto smiled. He let go of Rin and moved back on the couch. “Come sit with us, Rin.” 

The redhead had no complaints, and he promptly squeezed his way onto the couch between Makoto and the arm, draping his arm around the brunet. “Well, I’m tired again.” 

“Then sleep. Just don’t sprawl over us.” Sousuke said, quirking an eyebrow and chuckling a little bit.

Makoto smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. He shifted to let Rin get a little more comfortable and yawned a bit. “I guess I’m still a bit tired myself.” 

“That makes three of us. I’m taking a nap,” Sousuke yawned and leaned into the cushions of the couch.

Rin grinned and leaned against Makoto, closing his eyes. “Then we all should, if we’re tired. We can do birthday stuff later.” 

“Yeah,” Makoto nodded, feeling his eyes begin to close as well. As he got comfortable enough to fall asleep, he smiled to himself; he always had a great birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> //screams because the ending is totally bsed   
> //goes and hides in a corner
> 
> Please don't hit me, I'm fragile.


End file.
